Electrocution Technique
|image=Shocking Technique.png |unnamed jutsu=No |literal english=Electrocution Technique |english tv=Electrocution Jutsu |viz manga=Electrocution Jutsu |game names=Electrocution Jutsu |other names=Shocking Technique |jutsu rank=E |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, General Skill |jutsu type=Lightning Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |related jutsu= Incineration Technique |users= Yuki Kaneko, Shiro Yamabiko, Akari Murakami, Ryuuki, Kazuya Herikaru, Katsu Unmei, Shizuka Unmei, Kintaro Uchiha, Nozomi Uchiha, |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Electrocution Technique is the simplest Lightning Release technique. It is so simple that it is considered a General Skill among Lightning Release shinobi and some shinobi can perform this technique subconsciously with their killing intention. Although it may be simple, the technique has many purposes and can be very deadly in the right hands. Description When using this technique all a shinobi must do is flow a concentrated wave of lightning into a target. This allows the shinobi to give the target an electric shock. The power of the technique is determined by how much chakra was used, skill of the user, and/or the concentration of the chakra. The Electrocution Technique comes in three forms: Contact, Electric Field, and Secondhand. Contact form allows the shinobi to shock any target they can come into physical contact with. This is usually used in conjunction with Taijutsu, most notably Gentle Fist, for very deadly results. In this form if enough lightning chakra is used a shinobi can release an electric explosion upon contact. This allows them to inflict even more damage rather then just shocking the target. The power can vary greatly depending on how much chakra was used from as small as a pebble to large enough to destroy a village. The Electric Field form is performed by flowing lightning chakra into the atmosphere as a thin mist of lightning chakra that can only be seen by users of Dōjutsu unless the user wants the lightning chakra to be seen. This makes it the most frightening forms as a shinobi can use this form to shock anyone in the area instantly. There are ways to defend oneself against this form like creating a barrier of any kind or cloaking oneself in chakra. The best way, however, is cloaking oneself in wind since lightning is weak to wind. The Secondhand form is the second simplest of the three forms. It allows the shinobi to store lightning chakra in an object or person so that the next person who touches the object or person receives an electric shock. Variations Kazuya obviously uses this with lightning dark chakra instead of lightning chakra and this adds various additional effects to the technique. Just like with all of the normal jutsus he performs with dark chakra due to his lack of normal chakra, the additional effects revolve around some of the core differences between normal chakra and dark chakra. Trivia *Due to how the Contact Form functions many believe that Zeus is a technique derived from the Electrocution Technique. This has yet to be proven though. Category:General Skill Category:Ninjutsu Category:Lightning Release